


Spróbujmy

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Perrie, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Jeśli dasz mi małą nadzieję na kontynuację, to będę czekać i do końca świata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spróbujmy

**Author's Note:**

> Spieprzyłam, przepraszam:(  
> Jest to kontynuacja prompta o Larrym “Szef mafii”

\- Cały Harry – Niall gruchał, spoglądając na małego chłopca, którego trzymał Louis. Pięciomiesięczny Lucas, z zainteresowaniem, spoglądał na wszystko co znajdowało się dookoła. Mimo to, jego niebieskie oczy co chwilę zatrzymywały się na Emmie, która drzemała w ramionach Harry’ego. Pomimo tego, że mieli tylko kilka miesięcy, już byli ze sobą bardzo związani – Tylko oczy ma twoje – zauważył blondyn.  
\- Tak – zgodził się szatyn, składając pocałunek na główce, pełnej malutkich loków.  
Dom Louisa i Harry’ego dzisiejszego dnia był wypełniony rodziną i najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Kilka godzin wcześniej odbyły się chrzciny bliźniaków, a teraz to świętowali z gronem bliskich im osób. Wewnątrz panował lekki gwar, od toczących się rozmów.   
\- Za to Emma, to mały Louis – wtrącił się kędzierzawy, z czułością spoglądając na swojego omegę.   
\- Macie już jakieś podejrzenia co do tego, czy są omegą, czy alfą?  
\- Lucas, to prawdopodobnie alfa. Od urodzenia jest dość duży i pomimo tego, że ma tylko 5 miesięcy jest opiekuńczy w stosunku do Emmy, lubi mieć ją na oku. A Emma to prawdopodobnie omega, jest taka malutka. Jak jest w rzeczywistości, dowiemy się za jakiś czas.  
\- Już jej współczuję – ciało Nialla spięło się, kiedy usłyszał dobrze znany mu głos. Zayn Malik, najlepszy przyjaciel Harry’ego dołączył do nich.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? – prychnął oburzony Styles, spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Nie dość, że ma nadopiekuńczego ojca, to jeszcze jej brat będzie ją pilnował – wyjaśnił Malik.  
\- Wcale nie – zaprotestował, wywołując tym chichot u reszty – Po prostu chcę, aby była bezpieczna i szczęśliwa.   
\- Tak, ale znam cię dobrze. Widzę jaki jesteś względem Louisa, a odkąd pojawiły się bliźniaki jedyną osobą, której pozwalasz trzymać Emmę dłużej niż 5 minut jest Louis – zakończył mówić, podczas gdy reszta cały czas chichotała.   
\- Ciężko mi to mówić – zaczął Niall, kiedy odrobinę się uspokoił – Ale muszę zgodzić się z Malikiem. Widać, że Emma to twoja mała córeczka i najchętniej nie rozstawałbyś się z nią.   
\- Harry – Louis zmarszczył brwi, z lekkim zmartwieniem przyglądając się swojemu alfie – Mam nadzieję, że przez to nie zaniedbasz Lucasa.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – pocałował szatyna w głowę – W końcu jest moim synem i kiedyś zajmie moje miejsce.  
\- Słucham? Mój syn nie będzie kierował mafią – zaprotestował szatyn.   
\- Porozmawiamy o tym później – i nim omega zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry uciszył go, wyciskając na jego ustach pocałunek.  
Niall przyglądał się temu z lekkim uśmiechem. Cieszył się szczęściem Louisa. Bardzo go polubił i chętnie się zaprzyjaźnili. Pamiętał, jak Harry zainteresował się szatynem, bał się wtedy o chłopaka. Słyszał wiele na temat alfy i nie chciał, aby skrzywdził jego przyjaciela, jednak teraz wiedział, że kędzierzawy był dla niego idealny. Dbał o Louisa, kochał go i sprawiał, że Tomlinson był szczęśliwy.   
Pomimo tego wszystkiego odrobinę zazdrościł przyjacielowi. Sam chciałby w końcu spotkać miłość. Chciałby poznać kogoś, zakochać się, mieć dzieci, rodzinę. Jego wzrok nieświadomie uciekł w kierunku Zayna. Wiedział, że alfa się o niego stara, ale on nie może mu ulec – chociaż bardzo by chciał. Tak, czuł coś do Malika, ale go odpychał, musiał. To by się nie udało. Zayn był alfą i potrzebował omegi, a on był tylko betą. Nie mogą być razem.  
\- Niall – poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjś dotyk. Zamrugał oczami wracając do rzeczywistości i napotkał niebieskie spojrzenie przyjaciela.  
\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – uśmiechnął się do szatyna – Idę po coś do picia – oznajmił i odszedł w kierunku kuchni, a tęskny wzrok Zayna podążał za nim.  
\- Skończ – poirytowany głos Harry’ego dotarł do jego uszu.  
\- Co? – oburzył się.  
\- Ty już wiesz co – posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie.  
\- Odczep się ode mnie – zirytowany swoim przyjacielem, nie zauważył, że dołączyła do nich młoda dziewczyna. Miała szeroki uśmiech, a jej niebieskie oczy błyszczały. Upięte, blond włosy, zdobiło kilka kwiatów. Była naprawdę śliczna, a jej delikatny zapach dotarł do nozdrzy bruneta.  
\- Zayn – szatyn zwrócił się do alfy – To moja kuzynka Perrie – przedstawił blondynkę, która uśmiechnęła się promiennie do mulata. Zayn i Perrie przywitali się ze sobą, lekko ściskając swoje dłonie.  
*****  
Wystarczyła jedna chwila, aby cały jego dobry nastrój prysł jak bańka mydlana. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki nie zauważył, że w jednym z kątów salony stoi Zayn, ale bynajmniej nie sam. Rozmawiał z nieznaną blondynowi omegą. Była naprawdę ładna i widać było, że Malik dobrze z nią spędzał czas. Niall poczuł jak coś ściska jego serce, a zazdrość rośnie w jego piersi, rozprzestrzeniając się na całe jego ciało. Wiedział, że nie powinien. W końcu to on odrzucił mulata. Malik był alfą i potrzebował omegi, ta dziewczyna spokojnie mogłaby nią zostać. Widział, że są sobą zainteresowani, mimo to nie podobała mu się ta myśl. I nic nie umiał na to poradzić.   
Od tego czasu nie spuszczał z nich swojego spojrzenia. Miał ochotę tam podejść, ale co by zrobił? Przecież nie powie prawdy i tylko wyszedłby na idiotę. Widział ich każdy ruch, widział jak blondynka przysuwa się coraz bliżej alfy i nie podobało mu się to. Mimo to zmuszał swoje ciało, aby zostało na miejscu. Zmieniło się to, kiedy obserwowana dwójka poszła do kuchni. Ruszył za nimi, zatrzymując się przy wejściu, tak, aby nie został zauważony, ale wiedział co się dzieje.   
Słyszał jak rozmawiając o swoich zainteresowaniach, jak flirtują i cicho chichoczą. Nie podobało mu się i to bardzo, jednak nie miał zamiaru im przeszkadzać. Do czasu…  
\- Um…Zayn – delikatny głos Perrie rozniósł się po kuchni – Wiesz, może moglibyśmy wyjść…razem?  
Serce blondyna zabiło mocniej, a on nie myśląc co robi wbiegł do kuchni, ściągając na siebie zaskoczone spojrzenia Perrie i Zayna.  
\- Zayn – wypalił nie myśląc co robi – Jesteś mi potrzebny – chwycił nadgarstek bruneta i nim alfa zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, wyciągnął go z kuchni.   
\- O co chodzi? – był zdezorientowany. Zachowanie Nialla było dziwne. Zawsze go unikał, a teraz wparował do kuchni i siłą go stamtąd wyciągnął.   
\- Nic – wzruszył ramionami, zatrzymując się i spoglądając na alfę.  
\- Kłamiesz – uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Powiedziałeś, że jestem ci potrzebny.  
\- Już zapomniałem – skłamał i próbował odejść, jednak silny uścisk na bicepsie, nie pozwolił mu na to.   
\- Nie kłam – powiedział ostrzegawczo – Chcę wiedzieć – pociągnął blondyna na górę i wepchnął do pierwszego pokoju, który jak się okazał był sypialnią bliźniaków. Pchnął betę lekko na drzwi i stanął przed nim – Dlaczego mnie wyciągnąłeś z kuchni.  
\- Już mówiłem, nie pamiętam – bronił się. Założył ramiona na piersi, spoglądając w kierunku dziecięcych łóżeczek.  
\- Kłamiesz – ujął podbródek chłopaka i zmusił, aby na niego spojrzeć – Zawsze mnie odpychasz i nagle, kiedy Perrie zaprasza mnie na randkę, wparowujesz do kuchni, wyciągając mnie z niej. Dlaczego? – warknął cicho.  
\- Lubię cię – wypalił, nie umiejąc dłużej znieść tego intensywnego spojrzenia brązowych tęczówek.  
\- Co? – słowa bety zaskoczyły Zayna. Był pewny, że blondyn go nie lubi – Jak to? Myślałem, że jest wręcz przeciwnie, odpychasz mnie.   
\- Wiem – westchnął Niall – Po prostu to nie wyjdzie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak chciałbym się z tobą umówić, ale to się nie uda. Jestem betą, a ty potrzebujesz omegi. Nie dam ci tego co omega.   
\- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem – prychnął zirytowany, marszcząc brwi – Wiem, że nie pomożesz mi w ruji, ani nie urodzisz mi dzieci. Byłem tego świadomy odkąd tylko dowiedziałem się, że jesteś betą. Mimo to chcę cię. Chcę spróbować.  
\- Zayn, to się nie uda – jęknął, czując jak jego wola się łamie.   
\- Skąd wiesz? Naprawdę mi zależy na tobie – zapewniał, zdesperowany, aby Irlandczyk się zgodził.  
Pełen nadziei spoglądał w błękitne tęczówki, widząc jak blondyn toczy wewnętrzną walkę. Odetchnął z ulgą, szeroko się uśmiechając słysząc słowa bety.  
\- Dobrze, spróbujmy.


End file.
